For Now
by jublke
Summary: Han overhears as Princess Leia is reprimanded by Rebel High Command for her association with him. She doesn't react well.


This story is a work of fan-fiction. _Star Wars_ and its related characters were conceived by George Lucas and are now owned by Disney. I own none of this.

My thanks to my son for beta-reading this for me, even though it embarrassed him. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

This story is set during the early scenes of ESB, before Hoth is attacked. For purposes of the plot, General Dodonna is stationed on Hoth with the Rebel Alliance and there is a bit more time between when Leia calls Han a scruffy nerfherder and when the Imperial Forces attack Hoth. Although this is AU, I did try to loosely follow canon and parts of the EU that aided the story, but I couldn't picture Leia having this conversation with General Rieekan or Mon Mothma. If you see something that would be better explained by canon or the _Star Wars_ EU, please drop me a line. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"... have a word with you about Captain Solo?"

Upon hearing his name, Han skidded to a halt on the icy floor in an empty hall on the Rebel base on Hoth. He was about to enter the meeting room unannounced when he heard Her Worshipfulness' reply.

"Yes, General?" It was her no-nonsense, let's get down to business tone. Han was glad to learn he wasn't the only person on the receiving end of that voice. He moved over to the shadowed side of the hallway to be less conspicuous. He couldn't see Leia's face from his vantage point, but he didn't need to. He knew she would be wearing a guarded expression complete with a slight frown.

"It has come to the attention of High Command that you have been spending considerable time with Captain Solo." Jan Dodonna's voice expressed disapproval. Hiding in the corridor, Han frowned. He and Leia had been getting along better lately, taking some of their lunches in the mess hall together. But that was as far as their relationship had progressed, much to Han's dismay.

For a long time, Leia didn't reply. Finally, she responded with a terse, "Captain Solo is my friend."

Han smiled in the dim corridor and fought the urge to pump his fist. Yes! She likes me! But nothing could have prepared him for what he heard next.

"There are rumors going around this base that you and the Captain are more than friends. I don't need to remind you of the impropriety of this association. You are an Alderaanian Princess, an heir to the throne. Captain Solo, while a friend to the Alliance, is nothing more than a two-bit smuggler."

Han took a deep breath and fought hard to rein in his temper. It took all of the self-restraint he had not to burst into the room and punch the pompous older man in the face.

Leia's voice was ice. "Whom I choose to share my bed is no concern of yours, General. I can assure you that it won't be you."

Han choked back a shocked exclamation. Had her heard her correctly? She could have easily denied the allegations. Their relationship hadn't even progressed to holding hands. Why was she doing this?

"I can't believe you'd defend that dreadful Corellian!" General Dodonna bellowed. "That man is corrupting your mind! I shall have to inform Mon Mothma and General Rieekan of this conversation at once!"

"Good!" Leia fired back, as angry as Han had ever heard her. "And when you do, you can ask them why they are more concerned with my sex life than with the mounting losses of our troops!"

Han flattened against the wall, scarcely believing his ears. Sex life?

General Dodonna burst out of the conference room, a deep scowl on his face as he stormed down the hall. He was so angry and preoccupied that he didn't notice the stunned Corellian smuggler lurking further down the corridor.

Once Dodonna was safely out of earshot, Han entered the conference room. Leia was standing near a desk, looking absently at the icy wall. She didn't notice when Han came in.

"Hey," he said, softly, not wanting to startle her.

She turned toward him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I overheard -"

"It meant nothing," she said coldly, leaning away from him.

He moved in closer and reached for her hand. "It meant a lot to me," he replied with sincerity. When she didn't answer, he continued. "It's been a long time since somebody stood up for me like that." He smiled at her, a genuine smile, with no trace of his usual hijinks.

She met his eyes and smiled back, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're a good friend, Han."

He took her other hand in his. "Is that all I am to you?"

"For now," she said, shyly. He saw the beginnings of a real smile cross her face.

Grinning widely, he drew her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I guess that will have to do. For now."

* * *

This story was inspired by StatsGrandma57's_ The Rogues Bet On It_. If the Rogues are betting on it, you can be sure the higher ups have noticed too! I was also moved by the scene between Leia and Dodonna in Chanel19's _Diving_. Thanks for sharing!


End file.
